


Murdered Innocence

by LayzDayz



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayzDayz/pseuds/LayzDayz
Summary: Peter makes a grave mistake while on a mission with the Avengers. Tony is left to deal with the aftermath.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot. That didn't turn out great.

Peter lay looking up at a gray sky, tiny snowflakes falling to melt on his cheeks. One of the very few downsides of the spider bite was that Peter could no longer tolerate the cold as well. This cold was on a different level than the winters of New York City. Peter tried to remember where it could even get this cold. He chuckled to himself, blood dribbling down his cheek. He was going to die in some winter wasteland, and he didn't even know where.

And now he had Baba O'Riley stuck in his head.

"Teenage wasteland…" Peter sung softly. Coughing at the end. He couldn't hold the note.

He probably should have paid more attention to where they had gone on this mission. Or maybe he had, but the shock prevented him from remembering now.

Mr. Stark would never invite him on another mission. Even if he survived, which he seriously doubted that he would, he would be so angry that Peter disobeyed him. It hadn't been intentional on Peter's part. He had picked up the screams with his sensitive ears and had rushed to help the person. By the time he realized it had been a trap he also realized he had been surrounded. Of course, they had been trying to draw out Captain America, who also had good hearing. Cap wouldn't have been this stupid though. Cap wouldn't have gone alone. He would have seen the trap. Peter didn't.

They shot him anyway. He had put up a fight, but they far outnumbered him, and now he lay dying, his mask thrown far out of his reach so that he couldn't call Tony. Peter had been told to stay away from the fight. Only to pick up stragglers carefully. He hadn't told Mr. Stark when he heard the screams. Peter was used to working alone.

Mr. Stark would blame himself. This thought surprised Peter with a sob and then more sobs came. They were painful, pulling at the gunshot wounds in his abdomen and shoulder. His blood stained the snow below him.

"Don't cry," Peter sang off key. "Don't raise your eye." The snowflakes fell on his eyelashes and didn't melt.

"It's only teenage wasteland."

The snow continued to fall, but Peter drifted away, his eyes still staring at the gray sky.


	2. Down Came the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony realizes something bad has happened to Peter.

“What?” Tony asked accusingly when he saw the frown on Steve’s face. Now shouldn’t be the time for frowning. They had won.

“That… that was too easy,” Steve explained.

Tony looked around, his faceplate up once they were sure that there were no more enemies in the immediate vicinity. On the contrary, they had fought pretty intensely for the last two hours before their enemies gave up. It had taken all of Tony’s focus to keep them at bay.

“How do you figure?”

Steve shook his head, still looking unsettled. Tony tried to brush off his concern. They had won, nothing to be concerned about. At least… he thought that until he saw the smirk on one of the captives’ faces.

“What are you smiling at, baldy?” he asked.

The man didn’t respond, the smile so sinister.

Steve stepped closer to Tony. “The way they were fighting, I thought we were going to have to kill them all. Why did they suddenly, unanimously decide to give up?” Steve asked.

Tony frowned, still staring at the smirking cue ball.

“They were trying to distract us from something,” Tony suggested.

Steve nodded in agreement.

“Baldy,” Tony said walking closer to the Cheshire villain. “What’s your deal?” he asked. The man had no response, but his creepy expression didn’t change.

“Maybe it’s nothing,” Tony offered.

Cap sighed. “Whatever it is, we’ll have to get it out of him on familiar turf, we can’t stay here.”  
Tony nodded, SHIELD had already arrived and was cuffing each person individually, taking them to a nearby jet to transport to American soil. Baldy was the last.

“We’ll let Nat work her magic,” Tony said, still watching the bald man as he was forced to his feet. They both turned then to head back to the rest of the team.

“The itsy, bitsy spider crawled up the waterspout…” Tony froze. He got the feeling of spiders crawling up his spine. “Down came the rain and washed the spider out.” The man laughed then as he saw the blood drain from Tony’s face.

“Pe… Spider Man,” he whispered eyes meeting Steve’s who also widened with understanding.

“Spider Man, do you copy?” Tony called into his comms. Cursing when he didn’t get a response. “FRIDAY locate Spider Man,” Tony ordered.

“I can’t do that, boss,” FRIDAY informed. “Spider Man’s locater is malfunctioning.”

Tony cursed again. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

FRIDAY didn’t seem to have a response to that.

Tony marched up to the bald man again, grabbing him by the shirt. The SHIELD agents on either side backed off. “Where is he?” Tony demanded.

The man shrugged. “Depends on how good a life he lived,” the man said.

“What the hell does that mean?” Tony demanded.

The man laughed again, and Tony blanched. This was wrong… so wrong… they had won. He had thought they had won, and yet the guy in handcuffs was gloating at him!

“That’s probably where he is,” the man said. “Heaven… or Hell.”

Tony shoved the man away and turned back towards Cap.

“Anyone have eyes on Spider Man?” Cap asked into his comms. A chorus of negatives came through. “Fan out, we have to find him. He may be injured.”

Tony and Cap walked quickly to the door of the building. “I shouldn’t have brought him,” Tony lamented.

“We can’t think about that now,” Cap ordered. “Let’s focus on finding him.”

Tony met Steve’s eyes, then gave a curt nod, his mask clapping over his face.


	3. And Washed the Spider Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers find Peter.

“Tony.”

He knew as soon as he heard his name. Because it was said too kindly and with too much sadness. But he didn’t want to believe it… couldn’t believe it.

“We found him.” The voice continued sadly. And it should sound happier, because they had been searching for hours.

Tony grit his teeth, and he didn’t ask the questions he wanted to.

Is he alive? Is he okay?

Because he already knew… he knew he didn’t really want the answers.

“I’m on my way,” he said instead.

It was Rhodey that had called him, but it was Barton that had found him. They didn’t call him Hawkeye for nothing. Tony landed just behind them, the Iron Man mask retracting instantly. Their two bodies blocked a red splotch in the snow. Rhodes turned when he saw him, holding up a hand to placate his friend.

“Tony…” he said in warning. Tony approached slowly until the arc reactor was resting against War Machine’s gauntlet.

“Let me see him,” Tony ordered softly. Rhodey hesitated, but then dropped his hand. Clint stepped out of the way and Tony saw what he couldn’t bring himself to believe, but there was no denying now.   
Tony fell to his knees beside the red and blue body, littered with bullet holes that were no longer bleeding. Peter’s lifeless eyes stared up at the sky, unmoving, snowflakes on his eyelashes. His lips were tinged blue and parted softly, peacefully. Frozen tears and blood streaked his face, evidence that he had died alone and afraid. Blood had seeped out onto the snow behind him. Bright red against the stark white. Like murdered innocence. Tony had tried to prepare himself, but nothing could prepare him for this.

“I’m sorry,” Barton whispered, his voice unusually choked with emotion.

Tony reached out a gauntlet covered hand and ran it through the teenager’s hair, coated in snow and frost. As lifeless as he looked Tony expected the kid to blink then, to look up at his mentor and smile, and ask why he was crying. Tony was surprised to realize he was crying.

Without saying anything the Iron Man mask, closed around his face. Protecting him from the searching gaze of others. He gathered the lifeless boy into his arms. The body was stiff, but still molded comfortably into his arms, one hand dangling beside him, until Clint picked it up and tucked it to the boy’s chest. He tried to close his eyes too, but they wouldn’t, so now instead of those deadened eyes staring at the sky, they were staring at Tony.

And were they accusing him? Were they blaming him? Were they asking why he hadn’t come sooner? No, Tony couldn’t bring himself to imagine Peter blaming him, but that didn’t stop the guilt that began to consume him as he began the slow walk back to the jet.

Barton followed. Rhodey hesitated walking over to pick up the fallen hero’s mask. The only face those he had rescued had ever known. They couldn’t leave it behind. The world would mourn for this face… the Avengers would mourn the face of a young boy from Queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know these chapters are short.


	4. Out Came the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers bring Peter home.

The small group made it back to the jet before anyone else. Tony lay Peter’s body down on a small cot they had set up for medical emergencies. Bruce rushed over, the only one left on the jet. He looked up at the Iron Man mask, which Tony still hadn’t removed. Tony shook his head.

“Tony…” Bruce started weakly. “I’m sorry.”

Iron Man turned away as Bruce pulled out a sheet and draped it over Peter's lifeless frame. Slowly one by one the Avengers trickled onto the jet. Each one stared at the sheet in shock and disbelief. Iron Man continued to stand beside him like a sentry. Cap was the last one on the jet. He nodded to Hawkeye who closed the door and began takeoff. Steve walked slowly over to the sheet. He pulled it back and sighed sadly. He looked at Tony, but his friend’s emotions were hidden behind the mask of Iron Man.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Steve said, looking back at Peter.

“You know that’s not true,” Tony responded. His voice was steely and calm.

Before Steve could protest, Nat walked up to the pair of them.

“They were after you, Steve. It was an ambush.”

Steve didn’t seem surprised, like he had come to this conclusion on his own already. “They were trying to draw me out. It wasn’t supposed to be him.”

“But it was,” Tony’s tinny voice said from the Iron Man suit. “And they’re going to pay for it.”

“Tony, we can’t do anything,” Steve said. “We’ve turned them over to SHIELD now.”

Tony chuckled coldly but didn’t say anything else. Steve looked to Natasha for support, but her expression was just as murderous. Looking around the jet he saw similar faces of despair and anger. Some had tears in their eyes, others only held fury.   
Steve shook his head and sighed. There was no point in arguing about it now. He pulled the sheet back over Peter’s face, but stopped suddenly as the shadow of it fell over the boy’s face, frowning as he pulled the sheet back again.

“What is it, Steve?” Nat asked, when Steve froze there like a statue. Tony’s head tilted slightly in his direction, not wanting to see his protégé like that again, but drawn by curiosity.

“Bruce,” Steve said quietly. His desperate tone attracted only a few people’s attention, but Bruce was beside him in seconds.

“What is it?” Bruce asked quietly, kneeling beside Cap.

“I…” Steve stopped. “Probably nothing.”

“Tell me,” Bruce urged. Tony had broken his statuesque stance and was watching the pair of them openly now, Natasha as well.

“His eyes…” Steve said. “I’m probably imagining it.”

Bruce frowned and shuffled through the medical bag by the cot until he found a penlight. Not entirely sure what he was looking for, he pointed the bright light at Peter’s eyes.

“Oh my god…” Bruce said, yanking his hand back in surprise.

Tony was afraid to ask what they had found. It had to be something terrible for them to react that way… something terrible or…

Bruce looked up at Steve. “He’s like you,” he whispered. Steve nodded as though coming to the same conclusion.

Finally, Tony let the Iron Man mask retract in desperation to better understand what was going on. 

“What?” he demanded. “What is it?”

“Turn the temperature down on this thing, as far as it will go,” Bruce ordered Steve. Steve jumped up and ran to the controls, turning down the heating system they had in place and pumping cold air through the vents. Some of the Avengers shivered at the cold, but none complained, enraptured by whatever was happening in the little med bay.

“Bruce!” Tony begged as Bruce ripped the sheet off and began tucking chemically reactive cold packs around Peter’s lifeless body. “What’s going on?”  
Bruce didn’t have time to be gentle with his next words, but he met Tony’s eyes, trying to impart some strength from his gaze. He knew what he was about to say would bring the man to his knees.

“Peter’s alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so long in posting. I've been out of the fanfiction game for a few weeks. It ebbs and flows with my motivation. Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know if I'm doing anything wrong, still new to AO3.


	5. Dried Up All the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reels with the new revelation.

“Peter’s alive.”

Tony’s suit melted off of him in seconds as he fell beside the cot where Peter lay. He didn’t need the armor to protect him from the gaze of others. He didn’t care if they saw the tear tracks or the raw emotion in his eyes, all he cared about right now was Peter. He quickly reached a hand out to grab Peter’s hand.

“Peter?” he asked.

“No, don’t touch him,” Bruce protested. Tony pulled his hand away as if it had been burned.

“Why?” Tony asked, moving to the head of the bed.

“He’s in some sort of stasis,” Bruce told him. “Like Steve was all those years. I’m guessing it’s a mix of his abilities and the cold. It’s probably the only thing keeping him alive now. We need to try to keep him in stasis as long as possible, so he doesn’t bleed out before we get back to the compound.”

Tony heard the underlying current of that statement. Peter was alive, but he wasn’t out of the woods yet. He sat in shock as Bruce moved around quickly. Natasha had disappeared but came back with more cold packs from another kit and was helping Bruce activate and position them now.

“How did you know?” Tony asked.

“Honestly, I’m going on a hunch mostly, but his pupils reacted which means his brain is active, so there’s a good chance I’m right.”

“Can he hear me?” Tony asked.

Bruce glanced between Tony and Peter. “Maybe.” Bruce said as he worked on Peter’s wounds. He couldn’t do surgery here, but he could try and stem the bleeding before it started to give Peter a better chance.

That was all Tony needed to hear though.

“Hey, Pete,” Tony said to him. He wanted to touch him, wanted to run his fingers through the kid’s hair, but he couldn’t risk warming Peter up even a little, not even the amount that could come from his hand. “You’re going to be okay now. We’re here. We’re going to take care of you.”  
He didn’t care if it was a lie. Peter had been alone and dying. Tony wasn’t going to let him be alone anymore. “We’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh this chapter is soo short...Sorry I haven't posted in so long. Been working on a BioDad fic, also trying to finish up a fic that I am like an inch from finishing but have lost interest in haha. So my attention has just been divided. Kudos appreciated. Comments applauded.


	6. So, the Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team continues to deal with the shock of Peter's supposed death and revival.

The jet was fast, very fast, they would be back at the compound in a fraction of the time it would take a regular plane. Tony stayed near Peter’s face, whispering encouraging words to the boy until his knees ached and his voice was growing hoarse. Bruce had given him some eyedrops which he would periodically place in the boy’s eyes so they wouldn’t dry out.

Bruce, meanwhile, had stopped his flurry of movement already completing as much triage as he could and now simply sat by Peter’s side, ready to move again when he needed too.

They had all gone through so many emotions in the last two hours that they were still reeling.

Wanda walked over and placed her hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Let me sit with him a while,” she offered. “You have to be exhausted.”

Tony shook his head. “I’m fine.”

“Tony,” Bruce protested tiredly.

“I’m not leaving him,” Tony snapped and then immediately looked guilty. “Sorry… I’m sorry.”

“We’re all tense,” Wanda said, squeezing his shoulder a little tighter. She frowned looking down at Peter. “His eyes closed,” she said.

Bruce nodded. “His heart rate is very slowly increasing, some of his autonomous functions are returning.”

“Isn’t that bad?” Tony asked.

Bruce shrugged. “There’s not much we can do about it, so we’re just going to have to do our best.”

Tony really didn’t like the sound of that.

Wanda leaned over and held a hand up to Peter’s temple, red energy cycling between her finger and his head. The action made Tony even more uncomfortable, too many bad memories, but he trusted her now.

“How is he?” he asked.

“He’s frightened,” she answered. “But in little pain. He can hear your voice and it comforts him.”

“That’s right, kid.” Tony said. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Peter took one deep breath then, surprising those around him, but it was more like a sigh in a peaceful sleep. He didn’t take another, but the action brought an unexpected blurriness to Tony’s vision. It was the first real sign of life they had seen from him. Tony couldn’t help the smile that came to his face. Wanda squeezed his shoulder a little tighter.

“I’ll go see how much longer,” she offered.

“When we get back, we’re going to fix up your suit,” Tony promised. “We’re going to make it better. We’ll put a panic button on the suit, so you can call me even if you lose your mask. And we’re going to talk about you going off on our own, don’t think this little stunt has gotten you out of that.”

Bruce chuckled. “You’re good with him,” he said quietly.

Tony shrugged. “If I was so good with him, I wouldn’t have brought him.”

“So, why did you bring him?” Bruce asked. Somehow the question sounded more like a challenge than an accusation.

“I…” Tony hesitated. “I want to train him with the team, so that he’s ready when that time comes. I want him to get better so he can be safer. This mission… it wasn’t supposed to be dangerous, especially for him.”

“You want to teach him,” Bruce offered. “Sometimes school buses get into horrible accidents.”

Tony frowned. “This wasn’t an accident.”

“No,” Bruce nodded. “But that doesn’t mean it was your fault. Sometimes the risks outweigh the rewards, but that doesn’t mean we should stop trying.”

“I should have kept a better eye on him,” Tony said.

Bruce shrugged. “Then maybe you have something to learn too.”

Tony looked down at Peter’s peaceful face, his lips were slightly less blue, his eyes closed. He had gone from looking like death, to death warmed over. He took another breath, only his second since they found him, but, thankfully, not his last.


	7. Crawled Up the Spout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up. Short and sweet.

Peter was brought back to the land of the living by a soft gentle beeping noise. His whole body felt like it was covered in pins and needles, and it would hurt, except it kind of felt good after such a long time feeling nothing.

His brow furrowed as he tried to remember what had happened. He remembered blood and being cold. He remembered being afraid and alone. He remembered that it felt like he was alone forever, floating in nothingness, but now that he was awake, it only felt like a few seconds. He also remembered a voice which he had clung to like a life preserver.

A warm finger rubbed at the wrinkles he was making in his brow and he relaxed. The same hand, he realized, had been running through his hair moments before.

“You with us, Pete?” The voice sounded raw and was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.  
Peter’s eyes cracked open. They felt crusty and gross. It took a few blinks to make out the face of his mentor.

“M’ssr Strk?” Peter’s voice creaked out like an unused door, all the tension seemed to melt from his mentor anyway.

“Hey, Pete,” Tony said softly. “You scared us. We really thought we had lost you.”

Peter only blinked at that.

“You’re safe now, bud.” Tony murmured.

“I heard you,” Peter murmured.

Tony frowned for a moment and then seemed to realize. “Yeah?”

“Thank you,” Peter mumbled. “Was alone.”

Tony shook his head. “You’re never alone, Pete. We’re a team. We’ll always come looking for you.”  
Tears slipped from Peter’s eyes unexpectedly.

“M’ sorry,” Peter whimpered.

“It’s okay… it’s okay. We’ll talk about it later.”

Peter nodded slowly. “Okay…Tired.”

Tony brushed his tears away with a callused thumb. “That’s okay. Get some sleep. I’m going to be right here when you wake up.”

Peter nodded, too tired to say anything else.

Baba O’Riley still played in his head, but faded with his consciousness. He wasn’t alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize May should be somewhere in this chapter, but this story isn't about her, so we'll just say she was asleep in the room or something. Couldn't find a place to put it in the chapter without ruing the flow.


	8. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony get antsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with it guys! I'm so excited to share this last chapter with you! It's a little more light hearted after the heavy chapters so I hope you enjoy it!

Peter loved hanging out with Mr. Stark. Like, truly enjoyed it, and he would **never** complain about it… but this was getting ridiculous. He had been in the medbay for nearly a week now and the man had hardly left his side. He even gave Aunt May a run for her money. She at least was going home to sleep, shower, and change now that Peter was doing better.

Not Mr. Stark though. Peter thought he had left maybe twice to shower. Peter knew he had nightmares, and he knew they were about him. After each nightmare Tony would come over and just stare at him and Peter would pretend to still be asleep. It was one of the reasons Peter had never suggested Tony leave. But… he could spend that much time wih _anyone_ and certain things about their personality were bound to start annoying him.

“So, when can I get out of here?” Peter asked trying to ignore Tony’s repetitive tapping on his tablet behind Bruce.

“Dr. Cho says you still have some healing to do before she's comfortable letting you back out in the real world, but you are healing very fast. My guess would be another day or two, but Spider Man activities are going to have to wait a bit longer.”

Peter deflated a little bit at the news. His healing was taking a lot longer than normal. Bruce said it may have to do with the severity of his injuries and also his body still recuperating from its time in stasis.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Tony said. “He won’t be going out as Spider Man for a while.”

“Oh, come on,” Peter complained. “I said I was sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it when your dead, kid.” Tony said, never looking up from his tablet. The tapping continued, filling the awkward silence.

“Will you cut that out?” Peter finally snapped. Tony stopped but turned his head slowly and blinked at Peter incredulously.

“Excuse me?” he asked.

Peter swallowed. “I mean…” he cleared his throat. “I’m sorry,” he dropped his gaze.

Bruce looked between the two of them awkwardly. “Soo… if you’d like Pete, I think we might be able to go on a short walk today.”

Peter perked up quickly. “Really?” he asked swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“Whoa, not so fast,” Bruce cautioned. “I think it would be good for you,” he looked at Tony, “both of you,” he said pointedly, “to get out of this room for a while.”

Peter smiled and stood up. He had gotten out of bed only to go to the bathroom and change. His aunt had graciously provided him with sweats and t-shirts from home instead of the regular hospital gown, but it only did so much to make him feel normal.

As soon as Peter's feet hit the tile, his legs gave out on him. Despite Bruce being closer, it was Tony that caught him. Okay… so maybe he had gotten up a little too fast.

“Geez kid,” Tony cursed as he helped Peter find his feet.

“It’s fine. It’s fine,” Peter tried to be reassuring. “I’m fine.”

“Just, take it slow,” Bruce ordered, blowing out a tense breath.

“Yeah, let’s not undo all the work we’ve been doing,” Tony said, sounding irritated as he grabbed a pair of slippers nearby and dropped them at Peter’s feet.

“Sorry,” Peter responded meekly, blushing as he stuck his feet in the slippers. These weren’t his… he wasn’t really sure where they came from. Did the med bay keep slippers on hand...or should he say on foot?

“You good?” Bruce asked.

“We’re good,” Tony responded. Bruce nodded and walked off at a clip that Peter was truly jealous of as he took slow careful steps out the room and down the hall. Tony kept one hand on Peter’s arm as they walked, but otherwise Peter was walking completely on his own.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said after a while of silence, still staring at his feet, taking slow and careful steps.

“Hmm?” Tony asked, Peter realized he was staring at his phone as they walked. Peter’s cheeks flushed as he realized all his attention was simply going into putting one foot in front of the other. He was starting to forget what normal felt like, even as his body began the slow crawl back to it.

“Um…I really am sorry,” Peter offered.

Tony tightened his grip on Peter’s arm slightly.

“I think you’ve been punished enough, kid.” Tony offered. “But we’re going to go through some training exercises before you even think about taking the suit out again, and definitely before I consider taking you on another mission.”

Peter nodded, that seemed fair, as much as he wanted to go out as Spider Man, he still felt guilty about the whole thing.

“I really thought you were dead,” Tony said. Peter glanced up at his mentor in surprise. The man had put his phone away and was watching Peter closely.

“That must have been hard,” Peter offered. Clint had told him that the scene had been pretty grizzly when they found him. He tried to imagine how he would feel if he had found Mr. Stark that way or any of his team, the thought was too horrible to pursue.

Tony shrugged, but couldn’t meet Peter’s eyes.

They walked in an awkward silence for a few more steps.

“Yeah… let’s not do that again,” Tony said.

Peter laughed and Tony smiled, thinking it was the most beautiful thing he had heard in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SO much for reading. I really loved this one-shot turned story and I hope you did too! I'm working on another big one that I hope to release soon and I'm going to post the summary here:
> 
> After a blood transfusion with lasting repercussions, Peter wonders if he can still be a hero without his superpowers. Mr. Stark doesn't seem to think so, neither does anyone else. Peter wants to prove them wrong. Has to prove them wrong, but he might just get himself killed in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting used to this site, so please let me know if I need to or should make changes. Thanks!


End file.
